I do love you!
by yamiyuki-kitsune
Summary: Oh God! Hinata-chan's hot?" Another one were Naruto-kun relises that Hinata-chan loves him and he goes off to find her and.......you have to read the rest. 2-shot, lemon 2nd chapter R&R plz
1. Chapter 1

**AN:This is my new one. It's a two-shot lemon so be ready. It's when Naruto-kun finally notices Hinata-chan. Naruto-kun is 19 and ****Hinata-chan is 17. The setting is different places all in Konoha. Well I think I'll let you figure the rest out later. Hope you enojy it.**

**Chapter 1: Revolation**

'_I don't think he'll ever notice me. Why do I try. That's the problem I don't. What's wrong with me?!'_ a lavinder eyed shinobi thought to herself.

In the trees she was being watched.

"We should help her." wispered a blond shinobi.

"She needs it. She doesn't know how capable she is." replied a brunette with buns.

"Ya, I went to the spring with her a week ago and I felt so..so...you know?" added a pink haired shinobi.

"I know what your saying Sakura-chan." the blond nodded making her pony tail bounce.

"Did you just say 'Sakura-chan' Ino-chan?" the brunette looked at her like she had grown horns.

"Never mind Ten ten-chan, we need to get Hinata-chan to get over being shy. I'm getting kind of tired of Naruto-kun stalking me." said Sakura.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" another blond said behind them tending to her nails.

"By taking her on a girls day and imbeding it in her mind Temari-chan." Ino rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to use foul play are you?" asked Ten ten conserned.

"Ofcoarse not. That's plan B. Now any ideas of how to approche this?" Sakura looked around.

"Well if we're lucky she'll rip her cloths." Ino suggested.

"I would count on that one first." Temari smerked.

As if on cue they heard a yelp and turned to Hinata.

"Darn, I really liked this outfit too." Hinata pouted looking at the gash that ran from her shoulder to her hip.

The girls just shook their heads and sighed at how clumsy she could be.

* * *

Hinata was walking home sighing about her outfit when her arms were linked to with someone elses. She looked and saw Ino and Ten ten to her right, Sakura to her left and Temari behind them.

"What's going on girls?" she smiled a little confused.

"Well.... we couldn't help but notice the shape your outfit was in and it's about it we all hang out together." Sakura smiled.

"Ya so we're all going shoping." Ino beamed.

O....k.. thanks. It is about time to replace some of my clothes." Hinata smiled weakly.

* * *

"Hey, look at that." A brown haired guy with red streaks on his cheeks said.

Six other guys looked the same way and saw all the girls walking down the street.

"What do you think their doing?" a guy with aubern hair stuffed his face.

"Not sure, look Hinata-chan is with them." a guy with sunglasses nodded in that direcion.

"Now that's weird, she's usually keeps to herself." said a guy with blonde spikes.

"So you do pay attention to more then just noddles Naruto-kun! I'm impressed." Smiled the guy brown hair and red streaks.

"Oh shove it Kiba-kun." Yelled Naruto.

"Well he is right you know." nodded the guy with aubern hair.

"You never care about anything but food and fighting Choji-kun." Said a guy with black hair that was pulled into a pony tail lazly.

"You don't care about anything, exept Temari-chan." Naruto chuckled.

"At least Shikamaru-kun has a girl." said a guy with black hair who always acted like the wold was out to get him.

"Shut up Saskue-kun. We all know you're the most wanted guy in Konoha high." frowned a guy with long hair and lavinder eyes that matched Hinata's

"It doesn't matter Neji-kun. What is Hinata-chan doing with the rest of the girls?" Kiba asked.

"Lets go find out." Choji smiled.

They all fallowed the girls to a clothing store, and watched from a distance. The girls where oviously on a mission to buy Hinata as many clothes as they could. They all piled clothes in her arms and pushed her into the dressing room. After a few moments Hinata slowly peeked her head out of the door. She mumbled something and was pulled out by the girls. All the guys jaws dropped. She was wearing a black with red trim jump-suit. After the girls scweeled Hinata lossened up and tried on another outfit. This time she came out in a light blue tube-top and matching bicker shorts. Neji frowned, Saskue turned away, Shikamaru looked down, Kiba's and Choji's jaws droped further and Naruto said the stuipest thing in the world.

"Oh god!!!! Hinata is hot?!?!?!"

The guys just looked at him in pure discust. After about 5 minutes of watching the girls change clothes then left to the noddle shop. All the guys had a bowl of noddles and where digging in, all but Naruto.

"Oh dear god!!! Naruto-kun hasn't touched his noddles. Naruto-kun what's the matter, what happened?" Kiba started shakeing him.

"What?" Naruto said blankly.

"Y..you havn't touched your noddles." Choji said worried.

"Really? Oh...well...I guess I'm not hungery." Naruto shrugged.

Now everyone stopped to look at Naruto.

"Maybe the information of Hinata-chan overwhelmed his brain and it fried." Neji suggested.

"By the way where is she?" Naruto looked around.

Neji looked like he would tear Naruto apart and Shikamaru stepped in.

"You know it's kindda sad how you havn't noticed Hinata-chan before. I mean it was so ovious that-"

"He couldn't posibly know, because he's too stupid?" Saskue smerked.

"-That she likes you. A lot." Shikamaru finished.

Naruto was quiet for a long time. the guys were going to shake him out of it before he hurt hisself. Then Naruto jumped and scared the shit out of everyone yelling

"You're right. How could i have been so blind? I have to see Hinata-chan, before I loss her forever."

The guys tried to stop him but he was gone before they had a chance. He sped through Konoha searching for the one person who had cared for him as long as he could remember now that he thought of it. How could he not see it? The blushing, the finger-thing, the fainting. It all made sence and made him relize how much he cared for her too. Every time he was rejected by Sakura-chan, she was there to conferte him, every time he got hurt she took care of him, and she would come over and clean his apparment some times when it got out of hand. He had to find her and tell her his feelings. He was at her house now. He parents wouldn't allow her to live in an appaermant. He took a deep breath and put his hand up to knock. He stopped and a smile came across his face. He backed away slowly for her door and bolted for her room. He sliped through her window so quietly that she didn't hear him. He turned to look at her and she was in her underware putting her clothes away. They were black lace with a white trim. He stood there in silence and shock untill Hinata turned around, saw him and screamed. He was knocked out of his trance and saw Hinata running into her bathroom.

_'God danm it, I'm so stupid!!!_' "Hinata-chan I'm sorry that I scared you and walked into your room but I have something top tell you.

Hinata held her breath on the other side of the door and waited for what she hoped was the happied thing she would ever hear.

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Now you have to read the next chapter. I am a vampire that has lured you into my trap. You will do as I say. You will review this chapter and wait for the next one to come out. While you wait you will read my other stories and review them. Now go my New minion. Fullfill your master's orders.**

**Jyaane**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: this is the next chapter. I'm sorry my minions, I have been conquered by a vampire overlord *growls and shivers*. Anyway this is part two of my first 2-shot, remember this is a lemon so be ready. Better not keep you. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: It's finally happening**

"Hinata-chan I......I'm....I'm hungry." Naruto sighed.

_' Well I guess it's not possible then.'_Hinata thought then said "Ok Naruto-kun, just give me a minute."

Hinata slipped on a robe and made her way to the kitchen. Naruto leaned on the door form hitting his head.

_'What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I tell her? That was....so lame. I'm hungry? I'm hungry?! Oh god what is wrong with me?'_

He always gave her hugs when she made him food. All of sudden his lips began kissing her neck and she tilted her head to the side. She was shocked by the sound that came out of her throat.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing?" she said trying to escape his grasp.

"I'm trying to tell you how I feel. But I can't do it in words." he said pulling her closer.

"No, this isn't right. You don't....you never.....how could....." Hinata pushed away from him trying to speak.

"Hinata-chan listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't see it before, but I know how you feel and it made me relise how I feel about you. Like I said I can't say it in words. I can only show you." Naruto said stepping closer to her.

"Naruto-kun, how can I let this happen? You never even knew how I felt. Why now?" Hinata locked him in a gaze.

"Hinata-chan, I was foolish not to see it but I see it now. Please, let me do this. Let me show you." Naruto held her shoulders to get her to look at him.

They locked eyes for several minutes then Hinatasighed with understanding and nodded causing her to blush. Narutosmiled and took her mouth with his. It was a simple kiss so he didn't startle, then her bottom lip asking the silent question. She answeredslowly by parting her lips. He entered her mouth and she soon entered his. He parted to see Hinata's eyes open slowly, picked her up bridal style and took her to her room. He sat her down on her bed, closed the door and sat next to her

****LEMON STARTS****

He kissed her but this time she met his lips. His hand trailed from her neck to hip and her hand rested on his shoulder. He gently pushed her back and settled on top of her. His teeth

grazed her neck making her leg meet his hip. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hand slipped over her curves. He pulled off her shirt and stopped to marvel at her large

creamy breast that were held by a black and white laced bra. Hinata slipped off his shirt and traced her fingers over his rippling muscles. His hands slipped behind her back and

unclipped her bra. She slipped it off her shoulders and blushed as his eyes widened. He kissed her collar bone and then her hard nipples. A low throaty moan came from Hinata'schest

as he took one of her nipples in his mouthand massaged the other. After a while he switched then kissed her mouth. Her fingers hooked in his belt loops, she bit her bottom lip and

smiled at him. He help her as she pulled off his pants then he pulled off hers. She was wearing matching underwear and it made her look like a maid. A tent popped up in his boxers

and it caught Hinata's attention causing Naruto to blush. He looked back at Hinata and was frozen by the look in her eyes. She placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back to

were he was on his back. She kissed him and made her way down his body trailing kisses. She nipped his skin then grabbedhis boxers with her teethand pulled them down to his

knees then pulled them off. She griped his shaft and licked up the sides of it. She took his head in her mouth and Naruto growled. She deep thoated him and his head fell back as he

moaned. She moved quickly, Naruto stared in amazement and placed his hand on her head. Soon Naruto pushed her off and on her back looking into her eyes. He pulled off her

underwear and saw a small patch of hair and her lips glistening. He played with her jewel with his fingers for a little bit then flicked it with his toung. Hinata moaned and her hips

bucked. Naruto held her hips as he licked her thoroughly from top to bottom but she was still wet. He took and few more licks he kisses her and looked in her eyes. Hinata blushed and

wriggled cause she knew what was about to happen.

"It's ok Hinata-chan. I'll be gentle." he smiled in a husky voise.

Hinata blushed deeper as Naruto parted her legs with his knees and kissed her neck. He looked at her once more, she nodded, and he entered her slowly. Hinata gasped, bit her lip

and small tears fell from her eyes. When he was fully in her he waited for her then continued slowly. Hinata soon began rocking her hips with him and he quickened his pace. Hinata

began moaning and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Naruto began to growl in annoyance and he sat up pulling Hinata with him, his arms under her knees. Hinata

gasped/whined, her head fell back and grabed his shoulders. Naruto and Hinata moaned as he bench pressed her. They were both getting close to their climax and Naruto spun Hinata

around and set her down never slowing his pace. She griped the sheets as her held her hips firmly.

"Nar.....naru...... na.....!!!!!" Hinata whined.

"Say it and let it go." Naruto smiled.

"NARUTO!!!" Hinata screamed and fell limp.

Naruto grunted and laid next to her.

*****LEMON ENDS*****

"Naruto....that was....oh naruto." Hinata sighed snuggling up to him.

He pulled the blanckets up and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"I love you, Hina-chan."

"I love you too, Naru-chan."

**AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm finished!!!! Sorry it took so long, my computer was being retared. I took a little time to do some research so I hope you liked it. And if it seemed like something was going on with the guys in the last chapter I'm sorry but there isn't. I double spaced the lemon just for the guys. My minions, read and reveiw this and my other stories. I'll have more coming soon so stay updated. My vampire overlord, I hope this comes to you liking. I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.**

**Jyaane**


End file.
